


[podfic] Five Packages Charles Xavier Did Not Order [and one he did]

by reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the First Class Kink Meme, prompt: <i>The school gets a sex toy catalogue in the mail. Everyone wants to read it, no one wants to admit it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Packages Charles Xavier Did Not Order [and one he did]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Packages Charles Xavier Did Not Order [and one he did]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5976) by 12gatsunohime. 



  


  
******Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)    
** **Length:** 00:15:29

 **** **  
Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC\)%20_Five%20Packages%20Charles%20Xavier%20Did%20Not%20Order%20%5band%20one%20he%20did%5d_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, paraka). In addition, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has made a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this podbook, which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?oc09v27oksx50p3). Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
